Remember
by Madamx28
Summary: Elizabeth meets Jack for the first time.
1. Prologue

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you," Norrington sneered

"On our return to Port Royal , I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" the Governor was shocked that a man such as Will would sink to such levels. He thought the boy had some sense of decency at the very least.

"And a good man. If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." was Will's simple response

"You forget your place, Turner." this boy was nothing more than a commoner and now he was coming off as if he were the Commodore's equal.

"It's right here…between you and Jack ."

Elizabeth, who has been watching this exchange, knows that she can be the saving grace. "As is mine."

As she predicted, her father immediately ordered the soldiers to lower their guns, he just couldn't bear to see them pointing at the one thing he held closest to his heart: his daughter.

Norrington, in a state of near shock, begins to speak in the shakiest of tones "So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Only this decision made by Elizabeth could reduce him to this and he didn't quite know how to compose himself.

"It is."

The Commodore can hardly believe what he is hearing. It's a shock to him and one only needs to look in his eyes to see the pain he is now feeling. After years of dedicating himself to her upbringing and care, he still cannot win her heart. He thinks to himself how ironic it is that her strong sense of character and independent spirit is what made him fall in love with her, yet it is this very thing that is keeping them apart. He now understands that her heart is very different from his and although that is what fuels his love for her, it would also be their undoing. This realization tears at his heart. She has confronted her desire, and the path does not lead to him.

While letting the recent turn of events sink into his mind he's vaguely aware of Jack Sparrow saying his goodbyes. It's only when Gillette speaks to him that he snaps back to the present, although not entirely, for part of him is lost.

"What's your plan of action? Sir?"

He struggles to answer but can't find the words, or perhaps he just doesn't want to speak them aloud. Governor Swann realizes what is happening and for once comes to _his_ rescue.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?"

He considers these words and realizes that a certain cold, hard truth lies within them. A truth that he now must accept, although he's not entirely sure that he can. He pulls himself together however and addresses Will.

"Mr. Turner.This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

"Thank you."

"So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all…he is a blacksmith." Elizabeth's father inquired of his daughter.

She thinks back to everything she's been through from the moment she arrived in Port Royal and knows there's only one response to her father's question.

No. He's a pirate.


	2. Chapter 1

**(8 years earlier)**

"Elizabeth , I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." Young Elizabeth nods and walks over to young Will. She has a strong sense of duty and commitment and looks down at him. She reaches out and brushes a piece of wet hair out of his eyes. Startled by her touch, Will awakens, gasping and grabbing her wrist

"It's ok. My name's Elizabeth Swann." she says regaining her composure after being startled by his sudden reaction.

"W-W-Will Turner." he introduces himself.

"I'm watching over you, Will." At this, he faints, she notices a medallion he has around his neck, she removes it and examines it. "You're a p-pirate." she remarks but notices Norrington approaching and quickly hides it behind her back.

"Has he said anything?"

"His name is William Turner . That's all I found out."

Norrington tells the sailers to take the boy below but Elizabeth remains and waits until the Lieutenant leaves. Once he's gone she pulls out the medallion and studies it closer. She looks up and sees a ship with the black flag flying at its mast; she closes her eyes.

Moments later she opens them and becomes aware of some kind of movement occuring at the stern of the Dauntless. The pirate ship which had been in plain view moments ago was now lost in a swirl of sea spray and fog, all that remains is a great wall of white. She cautiously takes a step forward wondering just what exactly could be making the sound. Elizabeth had always been daring, not much frightened her and anything that did quickly lost it's power once she better understood it, the sound at the back was no different. Her natural instinct was to investigate for herself first, and include Norrington and her father later...if she felt it would be of benefit to her. She had learned a long time ago that sometimes things were much more fun if they were kept secret. The two of them were caring men who often protected her to the point of suffocation, and many times she had kept her adventures secret for fear of their reprimand. This time, however, they were busy at the other end of the ship, launching boats and searching for survivors so nobody was around to hustle her away from the potential danger that she now heard. As she peered over the edge of the stern her eyes fell upon a single figure slowly making it's way up the rope of the anchor chain and then began to scale the ships wooden surface. He wore a white shirt, black vest and brown trowsers and his dark hair was pulled back into a single, short braid the rest which was not tied back fell on his shoulders in lose, strands. Below him floating in the water was a small boat and he was in the process of swinging a leg onto the ledge outside of the captain's cabin of the Dauntless. He managed to complete the maneuver with great ease and agility, making hardly a sound. She wondered where he had come from and what he was doing, then she remembered the pirate's ship she had seen just moments before. Elizabeth turned and slowly went down the steps to the outside of the captain's cabin and saw that the guard had left his spot, presumably to assist in the rescue at the bow. She looked around for anyone that might be within viewing distance but saw that all were busy at the other end of the ship, she swallowed hard, crouched low so as not to be seen through the glass window on the door and reached for the doorknob. She stopped short however, when she realized that someone was directly behind the door, so she pressed her ear to the wood and listened closely.


	3. Chapter 2

The last night on board before the Dauntless was to reach the shores of Port Royal and he was ordered to stand here and guard an empty captain's quarters while the rest of the ship was investigating a potential pirate attack on a merchant vessel. What a glorious entrance he was making to his life in the new world. He yawned and tried as best as he could to see what was going on up front, but the ship was large and many sails and ropes masked his view of the activities. The best he could hope for was a well-told story from the others over a cup or three of grog in one of the local taverns. The journey from England had been a long one, and they were promised a weeks leave each once they arrived safely in Jamaica. He hoped he would be one of the first to be granted such pleasure but he was one of the lower ranking, younger officers, he knew he'd have to wait his turn. With a sigh he resigned himself to his fate, both on ship and off, and sullenly went about his duty of guarding.

Suddenly, he felt the pressure of an object being pushed into the back of his neck.

"Don't move" said a voice from behind. He was quickly pulled into the captain's quarters and shoved up against the side wall, face first.

"What's your name?" the voice demanded. "Islington" he responded.

"And your rank?"

"Midshipman"

"A Junior Officer? How long have you been in the Navy?"

"5 months" was the reply.

He was breathing heavily, he'd never had a gun held up to his head before. Nobody knew he was in here and they probably didn't realize he was missing. He didn't know many on board and the few he did know were really only a casual acquaintance, not somebody who would notice his absence if he didn't show up for the next meal. He shuddered as he considered the consequences.

"Are...are...you going to kill me?" he asked with a shakey voice.

"That's entirely up to you. Assist me as you're needed and perhaps I'll spare your life, resist and...well, let's hope it doesn't come to that. Now tell me, when and where is this ship due to come into port?"

"Tomorrow. Port Royal." was the only response he could muster. He hated himself for giving up all this information so easily, but what choice did he have? At least this way he had a chance of being saved and then he could possibly assist in hunting this man down, if he didn't he'd most likely be killed.

"Drop your rifle" commanded the voice. "Slowly, and don't try to be the hero."

He did what he was told and removed it from his shoulder, he was about to let the rifle drop when it was grabbed from out of his hands with lightning speed.

"Do not turn around" his captor ordered. "Remove your clothes and effects!"

"What!" Islington said with shock and alarm.

"We're changing identities. I'll be you and you be...whoever you want" he said with a chuckle. "Now remove those clothes if you value your life and do it quickly."

The young seaman quickly began removing his clothing, nervously fumbling with the buttons on his shirt and jacket. Finally he was free of everything and stood there shivering, more from fear than anything else, in the minimal clothing he was left wearing.

"Into the closet!" his captor ordered, nudging him along with the barrel of the gun. Once inside he heard the door close and the lock click shut. Outside he could hear his captor changing into the clothes that he had been wearing just moments ago, then, the sound of footsteps as his captor approached.

"Now listen carefully, Mr Islington. I'm about to open this closet door and when I do I want to see the back of your head, not the front. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes sir" he cringed to himself for calling his captor 'sir'.

"Very good" his captor stated.

Islington heard the door open and once again felt the rifle pushed into the back of his neck.

"Step out!"

He carefully took a couple of steps backwards until he was free of the darkness of the closet, he felt some fabric being thrown over his shoulder.

"Put these on.."

He did what he was told and started to dress himself in his captors clothes, loathing every minute of it, cursing himself for being so compliant.

"Now then, soldier would you be so kind as to give me directions to the ships pantry?

"Lower deck, right behind the galley."

"You're going to lead me there now, if you make as much as a single sound..."

Islington understood and at this point wasn't about to dispute the matter. He made his way to the door and turned the handle, his captor following closely behind with a gun at the ready.

Outside, Elizabeth who was still listening intently, heard them approaching and thought it best to hide herself, she was adventurous but she wasn't stupid, she would not allow herself to get caught. She ran over to the stairs and crawled in behind them getting as far back into the shadows as she possibly could. She watched as Mr Islington lead the man who she had seen climbing up the back of the ship over to some steps which lead to the galley. Nobody saw a thing so Elizabeth decided to follow.


	4. Chapter 3

"There's plenty of food and drink in here as well as sacks of grain for sleeping. You'll be found once they reach port tomorrow and in the meantime you won't go hungry."

Islington was pushed into the pantry, he knew better than to attempt to turn around.

"I trust you'll be a quiet little soldier all locked up in here?" he was asked.

"Yes sir" he shivered to himself for once again using that word in reference to his captor.

"Best we take out a little insurance, aye?" his captor stated.

Just as Islington was about to ask what he meant he felt a dull thud over the top of his head and then everything went black.

Dropping the remains of a broken bottle onto the floor, Islington's captor dragged his victim to the furthest wall in the pantry, he proceeded to pile bags of grain around the knocked out man's body in order to cover him as best as he could. Although supper was well over with for the evening, there still was a little matter of breakfast to be concerned about.

"That should keep him quiet for a few hours" his captor muttered to himself.

He had just finished closing the door and ensuring the lock was fastened tightly when he heard a small voice behind him.

"Who are you?" the voice asked.

Startled, he quickly turned around and found himself in the company of a young girl no older than twelve, standing daintily behind him.

After a brief moment of staring in disbelief (where _did_ this young creature come from?) he started regaining his composure.

"I think the better question is where did _you_ come from?" he asked her.

"I watched you crawl up the back of the ship, I thought you might be a pirate so I followed you."

"Well now, you're a brave lass, aren't you, he laughs softly. "Do you have a name, Missy?"

"Elizabeth Swann" she stated with a confidence well beyond her years. "What's yours?"

"Well Elizabeth, I go by many names, whatever is convenient at the time mostly. For example, tonight and for the rest of this journey I'm Mr Islington," He gives her a knowing wink

"But that's Mr Islington in there," she pointed to the pantry "And those are his clothes you're wearing. You stole another man's name?" she asked rather curiously.

"When you live the kind of life that I do, sometimes you have to do whatever's necessary. Now tell me young Elizabeth, why all the questions and why did you follow me? Most girls your age would be running away in fear from a perfect stranger like myself, yet you are filled with curiosity?"

"I saw the pirate ship and when I looked over the railing I saw you climbing the Dauntless. I've always been fascinated with pirates and their adventures, before my mother died she used to tell me pirate stories and taught me pirate songs, that was a long time ago though, I can't remember much more than that." Elizabeth lowered her head just a little as she thought back to her early childhood and those few cherished memories of her mother that she could retain, but she quickly recovered herself and squared her shoulders.

The man, walks over to her and kneels down to look her in the face.

"So," he says with a little smile, "Ye come seeking adventure and salty old pirates, aye?"

"Yes, except you don't seem old" was her flat response.

He was astounded by her courage and he wondered just how long she could continue to live the life she was living. It was obvious she was a pampered child, smothered with love, attention and protection. He had recognized her for who she really was the moment he saw her and he thought back to a promise he had once made to a beautiful woman in his life.

Before he had the chance to respond to her statement she was already asking him another question.

"What about the boy in the water? Will Turner. Is he a pirate too?"

"No lass, not a pirate, but he shares the blood of one, his father was a pirate."

"Oh" she says, looking and sounding more than a little disappointed. "Do you think he could become one then? If he really wanted to?"

"Aye, tis possible to do anything as long as it's where your heart truly lies, understand Missy?" he asks with deep sincerity, ensuring he made eye contact with the young girl to stress the importance of what he was saying.

"Yes, I understand" she said with the slightest of smiles growing on her lips, not the least bit intimidated by his gaze.

"That's my girl." the man smiled back.


	5. Chapter 4

Although the meeting with the girl was one of the most interesting moments he had experienced in a very long time, he realized he had to get back to the task at hand. Time was growing short and he needed to be in place before their arrival at Port Royal, he brought himself to his feet and proceeded to straighten his uniform.

"How do I look? Handsome?" he asked Elizabeth.

"Stuffy." was her reply.

Taken aback by her blunt response, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, I suppose I do" he agreed. "But, when in Rome..."he said as he straightened the guards hat on the top of his head.

"Come this way" Elizabeth said. He followed her up the stairs and she lead him back to where he had started at the captain's quarters. "This is where you're supposed to stand. You're to guard the captain."

"Why thank ye, young Missy" he knew he had a friend in this child and even if it was his only one aboard this ship, he was certain her friendship would be enough to get him safely through.

"Run along Elizabeth" he spoke very quietly. "It looks like the fuss at the bow of the ship has subsided and I think we're about to get back on our way. It wouldn't go over well for either of us if we were caught having a conversation about pirates, would it?"

Elizabeth shook her head in agreement and turned to see Norrington and her father walking towards her.

"Go now lass. You know where I am should you need me." he gave her a small smile as she turned to greet her father.

"Elizabeth darling! Is everything alright? her father asked in a worried tone. "I thought you were down below caring for the boy? Is something wrong?"

"Not at all, father. I was watching over William but he's still sleeping quite soundly so I thought I'd come up here and watch the rescue. Was it pirates that attacked the ship?" she asked rather casually.

"Now, now dear, let's not have anymore talk of pirates, shall we? We're about to start a new life in a new world. Wouldn't it be lovely if we presented ourselves in a manner befitting of our standing?" Weatherby Swann chastised.

"Yes father, I'm sorry" she said with regret although not so much about her behaviour but rather because she did not get an answer to her question.

"Well, it's been a long day for all of us, Elizabeth I do believe it's time for you to turn in for the evening. You'll have a big day tomorrow when we finally arrive in Port Royal, one that I'm sure you'll always remember." Weatherby bent down and kissed his daughter's cheek and she returned the gesture. "Good night, darling".

"Good night, father. Good night Lieutenant Norrington," she called over to where he stood a few feet away.

"Good night, Miss Swan. Sweet dreams, as always." he said with a smile.

Once Elizabeth had left the deck, Norrington returned to the Governor's side, he had a look of concern on his face and he couldn't quite place it but he had the feeling that things were no longer as they were before they came across the burning merchant vessel.

"Is something the matter, Lieutenant?" asked Weatherby "You look perplexed."

"That guard, the one standing by the Captain's door, who is he?"

The Governor turns and looks at the young man dutifully standing at attention. He notices his clothes are a little loose but other than that, the officer simply looks bored to death.

"I believe that's one of our newer recruits, he seems in need of a proper sized uniform though. Would you like me to ask his name?" Weatherby offered.

"No," Norrington replied cautiously "I'm sure I've just confused him with somebody else. It's been a long day, indeed. Goodnight Governor."

"Good Night, Lieutenant."

Later that night, when all was still and silent, Elizabeth crept back up on deck to where the pirate was standing. He was happy to see her again, but a bit concerned for her as well.

"Hello, again lass. You're up late for such a young girl." he remarked.

"Tell me a pirate story" was her request. She hadn't heard one since her mother had died and she yearned to hear more about life on the high seas.

The pirate chuckled softly "I'm afraid any stories that I have would only be the cause of many sleepless nights, young Missy! You'd be plagued with nightmares."

"No I wouldn't," she pleaded. "My mother used to tell me stories of kidnappings and lootings all the time and not once did I ever have a nightmare." she stated quite firmly.

"Alright then, young Miss, but only one. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" she smiled triumphantly.

As it turns out, one story turned into several stories, each more fascinating than the next. He told of frightful adventures that mostly involved him as the lead character and she pleaded with him to show her the scars that were left behind as a result of these enterprises. He refused to grant her that request, telling her she was too young to see such horrors and she knew better than to pursue it, besides, morning was fast approaching and she really needed to get back to her cabin.

"Thank you, Captain!" she said with a smile.

The pirate looked surprised at this and frowned ever-so-slightly at her.

"How did you know?" he asked. He hadn't told her about this and he did not have his hat with him during this venture.

"You just look like a captain," she replied "Good night", and with this she turned and walked back to her cabin


	6. Chapter 5

Elizabeth rose early the next morning and went up to see if the pirate was still at his station. As she reached the top of the stairs she could clearly see him sprawled out on the deck just outside the door to the captain's quarters. His hat was pulled down over his eyes and if she wasn't mistaken, he was snoring ever so slightly. She walked the distance to where he was lying and gently started to shake his shoulders in an effort to wake him. The pirate, immediately on his guard, jumped up and tore the rifle off his shoulder, pointing it in the direction of a very startled Elizabeth. Once he was sufficiently awake however, he realized just who he was holding at gun point and immediately put his rifle down.

"Young Missy!" he exclaimed. "Just what do you think you're trying to do? Send me to an early grave? Send _yourself _to an early grave? You should know better than to wake a sleeping pirate!"

"S...s...sorry," she replied "It's just that, you were snoring and the sun is beginning to come up. If someone found you here in that state they'd have you in irons before you even awoke."

"Ah, I see. And you don't mind risking your father's punishment all for the sake of a snoring pirate?"

"I'm not afraid. I know how to work things through with my father, it's you that I'm afraid for. Lieutenant Norrington told me that he intends to give any pirate he catches exactly what they deserve. (_Elizabeth mimicks the hanging much in the same way Gibbs did_)

The pirate laughs at her imitation but nods in understanding of her concern.

"Aye lass, the good Lieutenant will most certainly ensure there's a hanging should he catch one, but he won't catch me and do you want to know why?"

"Why?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Because," he whispered as he knelt in front of her "I've found a lucky charm."

Elizabeth just smiled, she liked the idea of having a lucky charm and wished that she could find her own.

"Do you think I could be a pirate?" she asked "I could raid, pillage and plunder just like Captain John Bartholomew Roberts!"

"Aye lass, you'd make a fine pirate, to be sure. But what would your father and Lt. Norrington say if you ran off with pirates?"

"I think they'd get what they rightly deserve," she announced rather sternly. "A great shock to their system!" she said with a smile."

"Elizabeth, if you keep that attitude up you'll most certainly be a pirate. Congratulations on a fine career choice, lass! Don't hesitate to use me as a reference anytime!"

His words confused her a little but she was sure what he was saying was all good. He took her quite seriously and for that she was grateful, it was nice to not be told to stop dreaming and instead he was encouraging her to hold on to her dreams. This was the first person since her mother to encourage her in this manner, and she felt like a real person again.

"I should be getting back now," she said. "Father will be wondering what happened to me if I'm late for breakfast. It was nice talking to you Mr Islington" and this time it was Elizabeth who offered the wink and smile.

He watched her walk back down the stairs and admired the amount of bravity the young girl had. For a child, she had pluck, probably alot more than he had seen in many full grown men. He thought it sad that the Governor and the Lieutenant would have that quality suppressed if they had things their way and once that happened he knew what her fate would be.


	7. Chapter 6

"Good news, Governor!" We're arriving at Port Royal much earlier than expected. We should be docking within an hour or two!" Lt. Norrington announced as he approached the table where Weatherby and his daughter were having their breakfast.

"That's wonderful news, Lieutenant! Elizabeth, fix the boy a plate and take it down to his cabin. We want him fed and ready to disembark once we arrive."

"What will happen to him?" Elizabeth asked with a hint of sadness.

"We'll find a place for him in Port Royal. I'm sure there are many families of his class that would be more than happy to adopt a son. Not to worry, child"

"Would it be alright if I fixed him two plates, father?"

"Two plates?" the governor looked surprised.

"He looked hungry, don't you think?"

The Governor laughs at his daughters reasonings "Yes my dear, you may bring him two plates. He _is_ a bit on the lean side."

Weatherby rises from his place at the table and joins Norrington over at some charts. Elizabeth waits until he is distracted enough and then she picks up the two plates and delivers them. The first she leaves for the pirate outside the captain's cabin, he must be terribly hungry after all that kidnapping she thought and as it turned out, he was very grateful that she had thought to bring him food.

The second she took down to Will Turner's cabin, she knocked on the door and waited for him to open it.

"Who is it?" he asked

"It's Elizabeth!" she replied throught the closed door, "I've brought you some breakfast. We'll be docking soon and father didn't want you hungry once we went ashore."

Will opened the door very slowly and took the offering that was being held out to him. He was hungry, he hadn't eaten since yesterday at this time and was beginning to feel light-headed.

"Thank you, Miss Swann" he replied meekly.

"Please, call me Elizabeth, afterall, we're friends aren't we?"

He didn't quite know how to respond to that, so he offered her a sheepish grin and began eating his breakfast.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked. "Father asked me to take care of you so I just want to be sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, ...thank you." he answered shyly.

Elizabeth had a million questions for the boy, but he didn't seem in the right frame of mind to be answering any of them just yet. So, she decided it was probably best if she took her leave and left him to his thoughts. He had been through alot and most likely needed some time to himself.

"I'm glad" she said with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready to go ashore. A good day to you Will Turner."

"Good day, Miss Swann."

She went straight to her cabin after speaking with Will, she wanted to examine the medallion she had taken from him for possible clues about the boy. She pulled it out from under her pillow and examined it closely. The gold glittered in the stream of sunlight that was coming through her single, small window and she wondered what stories this trinket could tell. It felt heavy in her hands, and she thought she could almost feel it vibrate when she closed her fist around it. Satisfied that she had got as much out of it as she was going to get for the time being, she wrapped it in a small handkerchief and placed it in the bottom of a box of souvenirs. She'd find a permanent home for it in a safe place once they were settled at Fort George.


	8. Chapter 7

The pirate decided it was time to take the opportunity to collect his effects, the captain had left his cabin shortly after Elizabeth had left the first time so he knew the way was clear. He had stowed what few belongings he had, including a knife, a pistol,and a red sash, in behind a wooden globe while he was in the captain's cabin. He thought it best to get his own clothes back and since nobody had yet come to arrest him, he presumed his little prisoner was still safely...and quietly...tucked away in the pantry.

Knowing his way on his own, he walked down to the darkened corridor and up to the pantry door. The galley was empty for the time being and he knew that nobody would be back here until they had made port, giving him plenty of time to finish up his business. He put his ear next to the door and listened for any sound from the kidnapped soldier, but heard nothing.

Finally, he called out. "Mr Islington?"

Nothing.

"Mr Islington", in a much louder voice this time.

Still nothing.

He decided that his prisoner must still be asleep, no doubt nursing a headache from such a nasty crack over the head. The pirate unlocked the door, and cautiously opened it. Inside he found the soldier, right where he had been left, snoring softly. He turned around to close the door when he heard a movement from behind, he whirled around and saw he was standing face to face with Islington, apparently he hadn't been sleeping very deeply. This time, however, the pirate didn't have his gun at the ready, and the soldier managed to grab the pirate's pistol during the brief exchange and point it at his captors head.

"A...aha!" he said in a less than confident voice, shifting his feet nervously. "Now I've got you!"

The pirate backed himself up against the rear wall of the pantry, watching and waiting to see just what this high-strung soldier was going to do next. Was he as stupid as he looked?

"Now you wait here," Islington spoke, "I'm going to get the Captain and then you'll get exactly what you have coming to you...and so will I!" he added with a smirk, thinking that a promotion was in his future.

But it wasn't to be, he was just about to close the pantry door and lock it when once again a dull thud and a wave of blackness hit Islington and he fell to the floor.

Yep, he was a stupid as he looked.

"That should keep him quiet for a few hours," Elizabeth stated matter-of-factly.

"Good work!" cried the pirate. "Elizabeth, your timing is impeccable!"

Elizabeth dropped the oar she was holding and stepped over the sleeping soldier.

"Let's haul him back in," the pirate said almost cheerfully.

"Young Missy, will you be so kind as to stand watch outside while I change into me clothes? If someone should come by, give a little tap on the door and I'll stay low until I hear your word, alright?"

Elizabeth shook her head in agreement and stepped outside the pantry gently closing the door behind her. A few moments later the pirate reappeared in the clothes she had first seen him in as he climbed the back of the ship and Elizabeth thought he looked much more comfortable now.

"Elizabeth," the pirate said, "you and I need to have an understanding before I leave. There's something you need to know."

She agreed to listen to him although she couldn't imagine what he could possibly tell her that was all that important, afterall, she'd only just met him the evening before.

"Now listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you."


	9. Chapter 8

Will was feeling better since getting some food into him, so he decided to go up on deck and see what was going on, as he was walking down the narrow passage that led from his cabin to the stairway he heard the voice of Elizabeth and that of a man. He stopped just short of rounding the corner and carefully peaked around the edge and watched. He saw Elizabeth standing in front of a man who wore the clothes of a civilian...no...the pirate...yes he was the pirate from the other ship! He's holding Miss Swann hostage! He watched closely and for one brief, terrifying moment, he thought the pirate had spotted him, but he continued speaking to Elizabeth and Will breathed a sigh of relief.

"If I get found out, it'll be the end for both of us," the pirate growled, and then he made a slashed across his throat mimicking a knife. Elizabeth looked frightened to death.

He threatened Miss Swann! I need to get help! I need to find the Captain, Will thought in a panic as he turned to run for assistance.


	10. Chapter 9

"The life that I live isn't an easy one. I've made alot of choices and sometimes the consequences of those choices are harsh, however, I'm happy with the path I've chosen. Sometimes though, it's better if things aren't shared with anybody else, I think you can understand this, can't you Elizabeth?" he looked at her intently.

She nodded, knowing very much what he meant.

"That's why we need to keep everything that has happened, all the words that we have shared, kept between you and I. It's very important for us both to keep this quiet. Savvy?"

"Savvy", she said, she loved pirate speak. Before he could continue she decided to put forth a request of her own. "Can I come with you, you said I'd make a fine pirate?"

"And I meant it, every word of it! I know that you long for a life like mine, I can see myself in you. There's danger out there and it's not the place for a lovely young lass such as yourself, but I promise you this Elizabeth, I'll always keep you safe. I thank you for all that you've done, young Miss." he smiled graciously.

Elizabeth saw the pirate look casually over her shoulder and she thought that perhaps Lt Norrington or her father had found her, but he quickly returned his gaze to her and with a satisfied smile, he continued.

"But remember young Missy, you can't say a word to anyone. If I get found out, it'll be the end for both of us," he says in a stern voice as he makes a slashing motion across his throat. "Not a word, savvy?"

Elizabeth understands all to well and looks terrified at his possible fate. It frightens her to think what would become of him if he were caught by Norrington.

"A pirate always does what's necessary and is never sorry for doing it. Remember that, Elizabeth. No regrets and no apologies."

This last part is lost on her, but she nods her head in agreement and memorizes it to heart.

"It's time for me to go, we'll soon be at Port Royal and you should be up on deck with your father before he notices you're missing. Don't forget what I've told you." he smiled at her and turned, in an instant he was gone.


	11. Chapter 10

It had started out a fine morning, the sky was clear and there was just enough breeze to catch the canvass and sail them onward toward their final destination, but now as they were approaching Port Royal, storm clouds were brewing and that same unnatural fog was beginning to roll in around them. The change in the weather made it necessary to slow their approach as the waters around the island were quite shallow, rocky and dangerous, especially for a ship the size of the Dauntless. They'd have to hold back until the weather cleared and this disappointed the Governor as he was anxious to finally get his daughter off the ship and onto dry land where she belonged.

At this he began to wonder of his daughter's whereabouts, he hadn't seen her since breakfast when she had asked to take two plates of food to young William Turner. He supposed she was busy making friends with the boy, he would be her only friend for awhile once they arrived in Jamaica, but he wanted her by his side as they arrived at their new home. He'd get Lieutenant Norrington to dispatch one of the officers to find her and bring her to him, but until then he seemed to be the only one of any authority on deck and we wondered just what was going on. With the weather turning the way it was he felt something very ominous was about to happen, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was. He felt uneasy and wished the Lieutenant would return.

"Where are you?", he murmered softly to himself.

Norrington was just about to round the corner on his way to the upper deck to join the Governor when he spotted Elizabeth with an oar in her hand. Before he could respond she purposefully hit what looked to be a plain clothes civilian over the head with it, knocking him out cold.

"That should keep him quiet for a few hours," she sounded almost proud of herself. Shocked, he was about to step forward and ask her what this was all about when he saw the officer who had been guarding the captain's quarters the night before, grab the man and haul him into the pantry. This time, he got a good look at his face. He looked very familiar, an unwanted ghost from his past was once again in his presence, he was sure of it in that one fleeting glance.

Something was amiss here and he decided to find out what was going on. He stepped back into the shadows of a door frame and watched and listened for several moments.

As the scene in front of him unfolded he saw the boy walk past him, he wanted to stop him but felt that any movement he made now would only compromise his likeliness of acquiring information. Luckily, the boy also noticed what was going on and was quick enough to realize he needed to hang back. Norrington watched as the man talking to Miss Swann looked up and smiled, and he wondered if he (they?) had been spotted. He stood quietly and when the man continued his conversation, he was satisfied that all was well.

"But remember young Missy, you can't say a word to anyone. If I get found out, it'll be the end for both of us," Young Mr Turner, not having the luxury of hearing the complete conversation between the two as Norrington had, became alarmed at these words. He started running back down the corridor towards him and he looked like he was about to scream at any moment. There was only one thing to be done and the Lieutenant reached out and took swift action. He grabbed the boy by the shoulders and clamped a hand over his mouth while pulling him into the shadows.

"Not a word!" he commanded in a whisper of a voice.


	12. Chapter 11

Elizabeth followed the pirate's footsteps and made her way up the stairs to the open air.

Up on deck, she was searching for any sign of her pirate but he couldn't be seen. She assumed he must have climbed over the end of the boat in the same manner he had arrived so she decided to make her way to the stern. Before she could reach it however, she heard a familiar voice call out.

"Elizabeth!" it was her father "Where on earth have you been?"

"Down below. I was getting ready to go ashore."

"I see." he said feeling rather relieved although he wouldn't let her know that. "Well, I'm glad you're here I was wanting you to be by my side when we make port."

Below deck, Norrington sent Will back to his cabin then started to make his way back to the upper deck. As he passed the pantry door Mr Islington emerged and upon seeing the Lieutenant began sputtering out words incoherently.

"Calm down, soldier!" Norrington ordered.

But the soldier was in a panic and started pulling at the Lieutenants clothing, trying to pull him up the stairs. Norrington, not at all pleased with the young soldiers behaviour, did the only thing he could do. He reached over to the nearest shelf and grabbed a bottle. Once again, Mr Islington welcomed the peaceful blackness of sleep.

Norrington, finally able to go back up on deck, spotted Elizabeth as he emerged, he decided he wouldn't let the Governor in on his little secret. He did worry alot about his only child and the Lieutenant was pretty sure that Elizabeth was safe so it was better to keep quiet about the whole event. Besides, he certainly didn't want the Governor to know the ship's safety had been compromised, that would risk his entire career and he couldn't have that.

"Ah! Lieutenant! Just in time!" the Governor commented.

"Yes Governor! Sorry I'm late but I had a few matters to attend to before we make berth."

"Better late than never." the Governor said cheerfully, trying to hide his recent unease.

As Norrington and her father started getting down to business Elizabeth took the opportunity to inspect the stern of the ship. Just short of her destination, the pirate reappeared from behind some boxes and motioned her to come closer. Elizabeth checked behind to ensure her father and Norrington were safely out of sight and then made her way towards him.

"One final thing, Elizabeth" he says as he pulls a red piece of fabric from out of his pocket. It is neatly folded and is extremely bright even in the thickness of the morning fog. He unfolds it to it's full length and wraps it around his head as he speaks. "I promise you Missy, I'll bring you to the life that's waiting for you. When you see me again, I'll be wearing this in rememberance of my promise to you." he points to the red piece of fabric now tied up and sitting comfortably on his forehead and with the deepest intensity in his eyes and voice he looks at Elizabeth and says one final word. "Remember!"


	13. Chapter 12

"PIRATE!" Will cried out. He was up on deck and pointing towards Elizabeth. A feeling of lightheadedness had come over her when the pirate had shown her the red cloth and she didn't quite know what to make of it. Now, hearing Will's words she looked up and saw what he was pointing at. Just barely visible through the dense fog was the ship she had seen the previous evening with the black flag. The pirate must have seen it too for he leapt into the ocean in one of the most perfect dives Elizabeth had ever witnessed, she watched for him to resurface but saw no sign of him, all the while her mind is spinning.

'Elizabeth!" Norrington and her father cried in unison. They rushed towards her but were too slow.

A wave of blackness suddenly swallows her up as she passes out from the dizziness she had just experienced. At this same moment, but unbeknownst to Elizabeth, the pirate ship on the horizon fired it's cannons at the Dauntless, fortunately missing it's mark therefore only causing some minor damage. However, the timing was perfect and shook the ship just enough to topple Elizabeth overboard at the same moment that unconsciousness overtook her.

Will, in a show of amazing speed and agility, jumped in after her and pulled her up from the depths.

Norrington ordered his men to return fire to the aggressors and quickly launched a boat in order to rescue Miss Swann and the boy.

Pulling them back onboard, Norrington quickly revived her. She sputtered up only a little bit of water and quickly regained her ability to breathe again.

As Governor Swann doted over his daughter, Lieutenant Norrington took the opportunity to pull the boy aside and set him straight on a few matters.

"Mr Turner!" he commanded as Will turned around and watched him approach. "Just what was that little display about?" Before Will could answer, Norrington continued. "You are not to say a word to anyone about what has happened on board this ship, do I make myself perfectly clear to you? This vessel is under my command and the last thing I need is a full state of panic onboard. You will not make another sound until we reach Port Royal!" With those orders, he turned and walked back to the Governor.

Will, confused about Norrington's denial of pirates, went back to his cabin and awaited their arrival in Port Royal.

"What happened? Why did they fire on us? We have nothing of value to them." the Governor asked.

"They probably know you're on board, Governor. One can never be to careful when it comes to pirates and kidnappings. I think it would be in your best interest if you and Miss Swann remained in your cabin until we make berth."

"Yes, I suppose you're right" a very shaken Governor agreed. "Come along Elizabeth."


	14. Chapter 13

Once the Dauntless fixed its sights on the mysterious pirate ship that had been stalking it, the dark vessel vanished almost as quickly as it appeared. It had a slight list on it's port side from the damage it sustained at the hands of the Dauntless's guns, but nothing too drastic...for now. It seems it's crew had underestimated the power of the Dauntless and now realized that his particular vessel was not a force to be reckoned with. It retreated to the horizon and with it went the fog that had surrounded it like a silent curtain.

The rest of the trip was uneventful for the passengers aboard the Dauntless and they reached Port Royal and it's welcoming shores in record time. Elizabeth was quite taken with the beauty of the tropical forest that blanketed this island but she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the pirate. She had blacked out just after he had broke the surface of the water and the last image she recalled of him was almost mystical. His swimming was fish-like in quality, using his legs to propel him and his arms held out stiffly in front of him cutting a path as he went. She had never seen anyone swim so well and she wished that she too could someday learn to do the same.

Arriving at their new home she was amazed at the size of it and was quite pleased that she had a view of the ocean from her chambers. The trip from England was long, but she didn't mind and now that she was back on dry land again she felt a little lost. She missed the sea but at least she could look out at it and dream, watching the ships sail in and out of the harbour.

After a long day of welcoming ceremonies, tours, meetings and a very large dinner, Elizabeth was more than ready to retire early to bed that night. The moon was full and it streamed in through her bedroom window and fell across the foot of her bed. Before drifting off, she scanned the horizon for the ship that might be that of her pirate's, but this night she saw nothing but ocean and sky. A breeze was starting to pick up and the first traces of rain clouds were forming on the horizon.

She closes her eyes and dreams of pirates.


End file.
